Singing Rhapsodies in Stride
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is covering a national event for the DeGrassi Daily where she meets Jeff and Nick from Dalton Academy. They find her alluring, she finds them enticing, it's going to be one titillating weekend! A/U M/M/F smut shot. Please read A/Ns
1. Singing Rhapsodies in Stride

**Welcome to tonight's fic which I dedicate to Christlove88 who inspired the idea.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This is totally A/U**

 ***Takes place in season 11 of DeGrassi shortly after Clare's breakup with Jake**

 ***Takes place in season 3 of Glee; I don't write for Glee and have never watched Glee. I have watched some clips of the Warblers but they don't have a whole lot and Jeff and Nick didn't have too many lines so they're probably OOC as I set their personalities to fit the story**

 ***This is all fluff and smut and deals with Male/Male/Female slash so consider this your warning**

 ***While I have written poly stories before I've never done one with Male/Male slash and this is my first foray into that, even though Clare is in the mix in this one too my other poly stories the guys didn't get intimate with each other**

 ***This is all in Clare's pov**

 **Okay I think that does it enjoy the hotness**

 **Singing Rhapsodies in Stride**

"Thanks," I smile at the girl turning off the voice recorder app on my phone. I slip it in my purse and walk to the buffet table deciding I should get something to eat. Besides being hungry I was getting tired of talking with these kids, everyone thought they had the best voice or their school was the best even though this was not a competition. It was supposed to be about international relations, a choir showcase that included top high school choirs from Canada and the United States. DeGrassi's choir had been invited and I only agreed to cover it for the DeGrassi Daily because I was hoping I could get an interview with the Prime Minister or the American President. So far I'd only gotten interviews with a few of the students and all they wanted to talk about was themselves. I haven't even gotten to see much of Ottawa and I've never been here before. The actual choir part would begin after this welcome dinner we were all at. There would be some things aside from singing as well, the Prime Minister would speak and so would the American President and a few other government officials from both countries. There was food of course and fancy banquet tomorrow night.

The only person on this trip I really know and like is Jenna and thankfully we got were sharing a room because I really didn't want to share a room with anyone else. Jenna was somewhere around here but I'd interviewed her on the drive over so there was no reason to interview her again. I grab a little plate of food and sit at a table, while I eat I notice a boy with a bright smile who's noticing me. He has bright blonde hair which makes him stand out amongst all the boys with dark hair he's currently talking to. They must all be from the same school as they all wear black suits with red trim. He smiles at me and I smile back before biting my lip. I finish eating and I want to interview tall, blonde and adorable but I don't see him anywhere. I look around a few minutes but they announce that it's time to move into the auditorium for tonight's preview performance. Guess I'll have to find tall, blonde and adorable later.

We all move into the auditorium and I snap a couple of pictures of each school that's preforming. Only a few are preforming tonight, it's a preview for tomorrow to welcome people to the event. Turns out tall, blonde and adorable is with one of the groups preforming tonight. He sings with The Dalton Academy Warblers from Westerville, Ohio. I smile at him but I doubt he can see me past the lights. After the performances will be a cocktail and dessert hour and just about everyone goes to their rooms to change into nicer clothes, including me. I have a black and white, empire waist halter dress that goes to my knees. When I get down to the party it's already filled with people, they won't serve me alcohol but I get some sparkling cider and begin walking around.

"So do you sing too or do you just snap the pictures?" Someone asks and I turn around to see tall, blonde and adorable.

"No singing," I smile, "I'm covering the event for my school paper. I saw you sing though and I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Thanks, you know it's kind of loud out here do you want to go out to the balcony?" He asks.

"Sure," I grin and we walk out to the balcony.

"Found her I see," grins a boy with dark hair. He's also in The Warblers I saw him on stage with tall, blonde and adorable. They're both cute with charming smiles and when they both grin at me I blush.

"She wasn't too hard to find just had to look for the girl with the most incredible eyes. Oh I'm Jeff by the way and this is Nick."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Clare," I grin shivering slightly when the breeze picks up and Jeff takes off his coat putting it on my shoulders.

"We were watching you earlier," Nick says.

"Both of you?"

"We have the same taste," Jeff answers.

"It helps when you're in a relationship," Nick smiles putting his arm around Jeff and I admit I'm disappointed, and also a little confused.

"You two are together?" Okay it was a stupid question but I'm confused.

"Yes but we're both bisexual and we both find you very alluring and sexy. We were hoping you'd come back to our room for dessert," Jeff tells me.

I grin biting one corner of my lip considering their proposal, "Sounds great."

We go inside and Jeff goes to the dessert table, he grabs a few truffles, cookies and other desserts setting them on a plate. Then I follow them to the elevator and up to their room. Jeff puts on some music and Nick takes my hand pulling me to the bed. I set down my purse, take off Jeff's jacket from my shoulders and kick off my shoes. Jeff walks over holding a chocolate covered strawberry in his fingers and he puts it to my lips. I smile a little and open my mouth placing my lips around the strawberry and take a bite. Jeff takes a bite and hands the strawberry to Nick who is now standing behind Jeff. Nick eats the rest of the strawberry and gets on the bed; he's taken off his shoes, socks and jacket. After Nick swallows the last bit of strawberry he leans down and kisses me.

I smile into the kiss and grip the back of his neck. Our lips open slightly, our tongues teasing at going through our lips and touching but they remain in our mouths. I exhale against his lips and he licks across my bottom lip before pulling away. His lips part from mine and I barely take a breath before Jeff puts his fingers under my chin and abducts my lips into another kiss. Just like Nick he kisses me gently and our tongues tease at each other but remain behind our lips. After a moment we pull out of the soft kiss. Nick has brought over the plate of desserts and he takes a cookie holding it up for Jeff. He takes a bite doing it over my chest and a few crumbs fall onto my cleavage.

"I can get those," Nick smiles at me, "if it's alright with you?"

I nod with a coy smile and Nick puts his head down licking the crumbs from my cleavage. While he does that Jeff feeds me a bite of brownie, I take the brownie from him feeding him and then Nick. We continue feeding each other desserts until the plate is nearly gone. We're all thirsty now and Nick gets a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in their room. We all take a few sips and then the boys stand, they look at each other with a loving affection and begin undressing one another. I lean back and watch with erotic excitement and a fleshly fascination. They tenderly undress each other and clearly are adept at doing this.

A few weeks ago I thought my first sexual experience would be with Jake. Eli and I never got past making out and now my first sexual experience, and very possibly losing my virginity, will be with two very attractive bisexual boys from the states. The funny thing is it feels completely right. I have no fears about this, no doubts at all I'm just excited and anticipating whatever will come next.

When the boys are undressed they turn their attention to me. They pull me to stand and then seem to work together to unzip my dress. Jeff pulls the halter strap over my head and Nick pulls the dress off my body. Next they take off my bra and then go on each side of me pulling my panties down my legs and when they reach my ankles I step out of them. Now we're all naked, they each take one of my hands and guide me to the bed. I lie on my back on the middle of the bed and the boys lie on their sides on either side of me. They smile at each other over my body and then their lips join over my torso while their hands work together caressing down my body.

Their fingers seem to dance together down my torso, combing through my pubic hair and my legs part. Their hands reach my pussy lips and they move them gently, opening my slit and then they break from their kiss smiling at me. Nick moves up taking my lips and Jeff moves between my legs. In one fluid, seemingly telepathic movement each of their tongues slips between a set of my lips. Nick's tongue slides into my mouth and Jeff's glides into my pussy. A trembling breath hitches in my throat and my body shakes just slightly. One of my legs moves up on the bed as my knee bends opening me up even more and allowing Jeff more access. Simultaneously my hands grip onto Nick, one of my hands brushing into his ebony locks and the other grips his arm. Nick moves up on his hands and knees and one of his hands alternates between fondling with my breast and gripping into Jeff's hair.

Jeff's hands are both free and he's using one to caress my body and the other to caress Nick's. I moan into Nick's mouth, inhale his breath and my body continues to tremble and shake. Jeff's tongue laps my juices, licks around, turning in my core and my body heats up. After a while I pull out of the kiss with Nick just to catch a breath. Jeff still has his tongue buried in my core and my body shivers and shakes in elevations of euphoric eroticism. Since he's no longer kissing my lips Nick slowly turns his body, kissing his way down my torso as he does so. When he gets down to my lower abdomen my stomach muscles tighten. Nick picks his head up and Jeff removes his tongue from my core, I whimper at the loss but he adjusts a little and two of his fingers twist into me and I moan on a quivering breath.

Jeff and Nick become locked in a kiss over my body again, knowing that Nick is tasting my juices off of Jeff's tongue is somehow carnally thrilling. I watch them for a second but Nick is now in a position that his cock is accessible to me. I reach over and grip his throbbing member in my hand. I stroke him and Nick trembles, I hear him moan into the kiss with Jeff and he moves to go onto one arm and his other hand fondles my breast. I become adrift in the ardent pleasure, the faster I stoke Nick the faster Jeff's fingers move inside of me. Nick reaches his peak first and shoots his seed out with a guttural moan as his body quakes. I climax shortly after, gripping the bedspread, my back arching and my body shaking uncontrollably as a trembling orgasmic moan comes from my lips. Jeff slowly removes his fingers and I relax into the bed as I try to breathe again. Nick has recovered and he sits up, Jeff sits up moving next to Nick and they share one more kiss.

"That was…mmm don't think I have words," I smile brushing my fingers over Nick's arm.

"Yes it was," Jeff smiles before kissing me softly, he then kisses Nick and then Nick kisses me.

"I better get back to my room curfew is soon, guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," I grin.

"Yes we'll find you tomorrow," Nick nods.

"Tomorrow is our last night here after all," Jeff says.

"But you didn't get a release, Nick and I both orgasmed. What about you?" I ask Jeff.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he climaxes," Nick tells me and they both smile.

I grin and kiss them both before getting dressed and I leave the room. I practically run back to my room to make it by bed check. Jenna gives me a look when I come in but she doesn't say anything. I get ready for bed, it takes a while for me to fall asleep as visions of what happened tonight dance through my head, and when I do fall asleep I have dreams of the events of the night. I shower the next morning and Jenna goes down to breakfast while I'm in the shower. When I get down to breakfast I see Jeff and Nick, they both smile at me and I smile back. Some of the guys from their school they're sitting with look over at me and then back at Nick and Jeff probably asking about me.

"So which one of them is the reason for the smile on your face, and your late night entry?" Jenna inquires.

"The two of them actually," I grin as I sit down with her to eat breakfast.

"Clare Edwards you little minx," Jenna giggles but that's the last she says of it.

I don't see Nick or Jeff for the rest of the morning but they're getting ready to perform. It's a whole day of performances and speeches. I take pictures and record the speeches so I can excerpt quotes from them later. We're on our own for lunch but most of the schools are eating together and I don't see Nick or Jeff. I do however see them when we go to the farewell dinner that night.

"You should eat with us," Jeff tells me taking my plate as Nick puts his arm around me. We sit at a small table away from DeGrassi and Dalton.

"We were thinking," Nick says as we sit down.

"That with it being our last night," Jeff speaks up finishing Nick's thought, "we should spend it together and you should stay the whole night in our room."

"I'm pretty sure I can get Jenna to cover for me," I smile biting my lip anticipating what will come tonight.

While we eat we talk a little, I find out that they've been together a few months and lost their virginity to each other. I also find out that while both are bisexual I'm the first girl they've been with together. I tell them I'm a virgin and last night was all I've done besides making out. They both feel privileged to have been my first sexual experience and promise me that tonight will be even better. As soon as we're done eating I find Jenna and ask her to cover for me, she promises that she will and gives me a coy smile.

Nick, Jeff and I walk to the elevator and when the doors close Nick turns to me pressing his lips to mine. When the elevator doors open we run for their room and as soon as the door is locked they take my hands pulling me to one of the beds. Nick kneels down to take my shoes off and Jeff begins unbuttoning my blouse. Working together they get me naked fairly quickly. Then they stand and begin undressing each other, I watch as they get their shoes and socks off, then off come their shirts and I stand. I want to play too and I take Jeff's pants down before getting Nick's down. Nick's boxers come off first and then Jeff's, I pull them down their legs freeing their erections.

I stay down on my knees between the two boys. I reach out taking their throbbing erections in my hands and stroke each of them. They moan and their bodies tremble just slightly. I grin, there's a certain power having them both in my hands this way and a certain trust on their part. Turning my head I place my lips around the mushroom shaped tip of Jeff's cock. He exhales with a moan as I suck lightly and lick around the head. Then I do the same to Nick. Alternating my head between the two of them, caressing their cocks softly at first but with increasing speed I bring them both to climax after some time. Their seed shoots out, covering me in their thick, salty cum. I shriek slightly as the warm liquid gets on my face and chest. Both boys fall back on the bed as they breathe heavy recovering from orgasm.

"That was fabulous but I think we'd better clean you up," Jeff smiles as we all stand up.

"Yeah I think we better shower and get you clean," Nick agrees.

Jeff goes into the washroom and turns on the shower while Nick takes my hand and walks me into the washroom. I step into the shower and they step in behind me. I get under the water stream and I feel their hands on me. One of them has body wash or soap and begins washing my torso, spending extra time on my breasts. One of them takes a washcloth and begins gently scrubbing my face. After a few minutes they have me clean and I trade places with Nick and then Jeff. I lean against the wall linking my arms around Jeff's neck and our lips connect. Nick is behind Jeff, he's caressing us both, one hand on Jeff and one on me. Jeff switches between kissing me and kissing Nick. After taking care of them and all this touching in the shower I'm incredibly wet and horny.

"I think we should move back to the bed it's hard to touch you both in here," I comment.

"Agreed, back to the bed," Jeff grins.

Nick turns off the water and we rush back to the bed. I lie on one of the beds and open my legs; Nick and Jeff get between them. Each of them puts one of my legs over their outside shoulder and they delve their tongues into my slit together. I moan, my hips buck and my back arches, my hands gripping into their hair. Their tongues work together, twisting around in my core, licking my vaginal walls and sending all of my nerve endings into orgasmic overdrive. I moan and shake; a deep tickle building inside of me, I nearly reach the brink of orgasm and they withdraw their tongues. I whimper and my eyes open to see them kissing between my legs. They seem to be purposely teasing me, their hair tickles against my inner thighs, I'm dripping and my hips are bucking. Every so often one of them will press against my clit or gently strum their fingers over my pussy lips. When I begin to whimper they glide their tongues back into me, the next time they pull out to kiss each other they replace their tongues with their fingers. Continually alternating their tongues and fingers they take me to orgasm. I scream out their names, my body trembling and shaking the bed. While I pant heavily and recover they kiss each other, putting my legs down from their shoulders. They move so that they're on either side of me, each of them kisses one of my breasts and then they each kiss my lips.

"That was wonderful," I smile.

"Very wonderful," Jeff grins.

"Extremely," Nick smiles.

I grin and kiss them again, they kiss each other and we fall asleep entangled in each other. I have wonderful dreams all night of the three of us and I know my life will never be the same. I wonder if anything will ever compare to the last two nights.


	2. Rapturous Reunion

**This was originally going to be a one shot however Christlove88, who is not only one of my most devoted readers but also one of my best friends, fell in love with the story and read it multiple times the first week it was posted. Because she loves it so very much I was inspired to add a few more chapters. There will be three more chapters in as many months so it will end up being a short story. It may go another chapter or two beyond that if I don't fit in everything I want to the coming three chapters.**

 **So this chapter begins a couple months after the ending of chapter one. Pov jumps a bit in the beginning sorry.**

 **As you've probably noticed this week chapters have been on the short side and this one is no exception. This week and next week will be pretty short chapters because we are crazy busy wrapping up end of the year stuff at work. It means a crazy amount of work and therefore not much time to write. After next week things should calm down at work a little.**

 **Ch. 2 Rapturous Reunion**

 **(CLARE)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone at my party cheers as I blow out the 17 candles on my birthday cake.

"I'll cut the cake," Drew says reaching for the knife. The only reason he, Bianca and Dallas are at my party is because Adam wanted to throw my party at his house and they decided to stay. Drew cuts me a piece and I go sit by the fireplace, Adam and Jenna come sit with me when they both have cake.

"We can kick them out," Adam offers when he sees me watching Drew, Dallas and Bianca.

"No it's fine, they're entertaining anyway," I shrug.

"Then what's wrong you don't look like you're enjoying your party," Adam comments.

"I am enjoying my party and I appreciate that you guys put it all together for me. It's just two people aren't here that I wish were here," I remark.

"What two people?" Adam questions looking around the room at all my friends including Eli.

"Nick and Jeff, I know it was a couple of months ago and it was only two nights but I haven't stopped thinking about them. I am having fun at my party though," I smile watching Dallas eyeing Alli and then watching Bianca feed Drew cake.

"If you really miss them that much maybe you should try getting in touch them. You were extremely happy that weekend," Jenna comments.

"I will do that thanks Jenna," I smile.

"Right now why don't you open your presents," Adam says taking my plate now that I've finished my cake.

I open my presents and gets some great stuff, even Bianca, Drew and Dallas have cards with gift cards for me. I'm sure they got them today just before the party but it was still sweet. Audra calls the party to an end at midnight and I drive home. First thing I do is turn on my laptop and try to find Jeff and Nick's e-mails. After a couple of hours of research, and a little bit of hacking, I find Jeff's e-mail. I open a new e-mail and type in Jeff's e-mail address, tab down to **Subject** and my fingers hover over the keys. I watch the cursor blink as I become internally agonized over what to put in this line. A simple "Hey" as I would do with Adam and my other friends doesn't seem appropriate when you haven't talked to the person in two months. Nor does something like "How's it going?" or even "it's been a while but…" seem like the right thing. Finally I settle on the subject line "Been thinking of you both" and then begin typing the body of the e-mail.

 **My Sweet Jeff & My Darling Nick,**

 **I hope you don't mind that I found your e-mail address Jeff but since those nights in Ottawa I have not stopped thinking about both of you. I had my seventeenth birthday tonight and as fun as it was it didn't feel complete because you two weren't there.**

 **I know it was only two nights, and you two may not feel the same way, but I felt such a strong connection with you both. I've been out with a couple boys since then and I know you have each other. Yet neither of those boys was either of you and it didn't feel right because I only wanted to be with you, both of you.**

 **I realize an actual relationship is out of the question since we live so far apart, however I ache to see you both again. I've thought a lot about this and I'm ready to lose my virginity. I want to make love and be made love to for the first time and I want you both to take my virginity. March break is in a couple of weeks for me and maybe we could meet somewhere about halfway? I could come for the whole week…although I suppose you're spring break isn't until April so you probably wouldn't have the week but we could still meet for the weekend. And now I'm babbling so I will end this before I continue babbling.**

 **I hope to hear from you both and that you're both doing well.**

 **Missing and thinking of you both,**

 **Clare**

I send the e-mail and I'm shaking slightly with nervous excitement and anticipation. I turn off the computer and shower hoping to hear from them soon.

 **(JEFF)**

I find an e-mail from an unfamiliar address but seeing the subject line I don't believe it to be junk mail. When I click on it I know it's from Clare right away and I smile.

"Hey Nick," I call my boyfriend over. He's lying on my bed on his own laptop, he stayed over last night and we haven't left my room this morning. We woke up, kissed good morning and got up to check e-mails and do some other stuff online.

"What's up?" Nick asks coming over and leaning on me.

"It's from Clare," I tell him pointing to the e-mail and we read it together and we both smile.

"I wish she was here right now and in our arms again," Nick says when we're done reading.

"Me too, I'm going to write her back," I tell him.

 **Our Cherished Clare,**

 **We were both so thrilled to get your e-mail. We remember you fondly and think of you every day. We have missed you so much and often wished you were here with us. We are still together but have not been with any girls since you because none could compare.**

 **We will meet you for break and are both eagerly looking forward to it. We can't wait to see you again and would be honored to be the ones who are given your virginity.**

I close by telling her we can't wait and including Nick's e-mail, both our phone numbers and video chat account names. I send it off and we decide it's time to get dressed. My parents are out when we go down for breakfast and when we return to my room I find a reply from Clare. She's very excited, gives us exact dates for her break and all of her contact information. Nick gets on his laptop and e-mails her, she's e-mailing both of us and Nick and I talk about her e-mails as we e-mail her back. We spend the whole morning e-mailing back and forth, after we've all eaten lunch we decide to video chat.

"Hey there Gorgeous you look even prettier than I remember," I grin when I see Clare on screen.

"A vision with blue eyes," Nick agrees.

"It's so good to see you both, more handsome, sexy and adorable than I remember," Clare smiles. "So I've been researching and Port Edward is nearly half way between us, it's a nice beach town and looks romantic," she tells us.

"Sounds great, we'll find a vacation house, something private," Nick says and Clare's smile gets bigger.

We spend all afternoon talking and catching up, when Clare is called to dinner Nick and I look at places to stay in Port Edward. We find a vacation house right near the border and book it.

"Thirteen days until she's in our arms again and we're kissing her lips again," I smile.

"I hope it goes by fast," Nick says and I nod in agreement.

 **(CLARE)**

The GPS says I'm less than a mile from the vacation house the boys rented and my heart rate increases. I'm excited, nervous too but mostly excited. I'm anticipating with incredible enthusiastic elation seeing my handsomely adorable sexy singers again. I follow the directions on my GPS and find the house; a car is in the driveway so the guys must be here already. I park in the driveway and they come out of the house. I open my car door and am instantly in their arms, after a joyful embrace I temporarily let go of Nick to greet Jeff with a salaciously rapturous kiss. I release his lips after a few moments and greet Nick with the same kiss.

"It is so good to see you both," I smile after releasing Nick's lips.

"And you," Jeff grins. Since my initial contact with them two weeks ago we have been e-mailing several times a day, video chatting and speaking on the phone nearly every day. Still to actually be with them again is such a wonderful feeling.

"We'll get your bags in," Nick says after I pop my trunk. The boys grab my bags and I follow them into the house. "It has three rooms but I think we'll only be needing the master," Nick tells me as I follow them upstairs.

"You never did tell me what I owe you for the rental," I comment as we walk into the master bedroom. It's very nice with a king size bed and a sort of Cape Cod feel.

"No the rental is our treat, after all we're getting the treat of making love to you and receiving your virginity this weekend," Jeff replies and I smile kissing them both again.

"So we have thought that we'd grab some lunch and see a bit of the town. There's no rush for anything we have the whole weekend," Nick tells me.

"Lunch is good I'm starving, I've also been driving for three hours so I'm going to freshen up a little," I respond.

I freshen up and we walk together into town, we find a little Italian café and have lunch. It's sweet and intimate and while we don't talk much we're very happy to be all together again. After lunch we walk through the town a little and then down the beach. Sitting in the sand at sunset and watching the sun melt into the water and paint a citrus colored rainbow in the sky. It's dusk now and we find a restaurant and get some food to-go before heading back to the house. Jeff starts a fire in the fire place and we eat together in front of the fire, occasionally one of us will feed another a bite of our food. The entire afternoon has been sweet and romantic and good foreplay.

"So Cherished One what would you like to do now?" Nick asks me when we're done eating.

"I'd like to sit outside and watch the stars for a bit while our food digests," I reply.

"Then that's what we should do," Jeff says.

The boys stand up and pull me up by my arms. Jeff grabs a large blanket and we walk out to the backyard. We cuddle together on a bench in the yard, wrapping the blanket around us and looking at the stars for a while.

"I'm ready now let's go inside," I tell them after a while. We stand again and go inside and up to the bedroom. I open my bag grabbing something out and excuse myself to the washroom. I bought some lingerie for this occasion and that's what I'm changing into. It's a baby doll nightie with spaghetti straps, the top is black with a sweetheart neckline and the bottom is red with black lace around the hem. It goes to my knees but has a slit on each side to my hips. It came with a black G-string that has red hearts all over it.

"You look amazingly sexy," Nick grins when I leave the washroom.

"Incredibly hot," Jeff agrees with a large carnal smile.

"Thanks but I think both of you are too dressed," I remark as they are both still fully clothed.

"We can remedy that," Nick smiles as I sit at the edge of the bed.

I watch with erotic yearning as I watch them undress each other. It's like an erotic dance; first Nick takes off Jeff's shirt, Jeff smiles and then exhales a tiny moan when Nick kisses his chest. Then Jeff does exactly the same to Nick, now shirtless each boy reaches forward to unzip the other's pants and unbutton the fly. With the flies open Jeff is the first to reach over and tug Nick's pants down. He gets them down his legs, Nick steps out of the pants and then Jeff kisses up Nick's legs before standing again. Now Nick gets Jeff's pants off and kisses up his legs before standing again. Now both are in nothing but boxers and I stand up.

"I want to do this part," I tell them walking between them.

Hooking a hand into the waistband of each of their boxers I start slowly tugging the boxers down their bodies. When their erections are freed they grow a little, standing at attention and I smile. When their boxers are at their ankles I release their boxers and encircle my fingers around each of their shafts. I stroke gently and they both moan and tremble slightly as they step out of their boxers. Turning my head to Jeff I envelop his stiffness in my lips and stroke him with my mouth. He moans louder and I take my lips from him stroking Nick's rock hard cock with my mouth.

The boys gently pull me up by my arms and then pull me back to the bed. I scoot up and lie with back with my head propped against two pillows. The guys kiss my legs and their fingers stroke along my torso. My body shivers, trembles and yearns for more, a fire is growing in my core. I bite my lip moaning and reaching for both of them. For a while they tease my skin, caressing me and kissing me and occasionally their lips connect over my body. Then Nick trails kisses up my body before his lips lock with mine. Nick and I kiss with heated passion and Jeff's fingers caress down my torso and between my legs.

Nick's tongue glides into my mouth and caresses mine just as Jeff's fingers twist into my wet and waiting pussy. Jeff's fingers scissor in, he begins massaging and caressing my vaginal walls and kissing my thighs, lower abdomen and my clit. I moan against Nick's lips, gripping onto him and staying locked in the kiss as my hips and body writhe while Jeff uses his fingers and tongue to drive me to orgasm. The ache to orgasm builds and becomes desperate, my back arches and I draw my knees up opening my slit more. Jeff adds another finger, after a moment he adds another and soon I feel like I can no longer take it. Jeff must know it because he sucks tenderly on my clit and it sends me over the edge. I push Nick away and scream out Jeff's name.

While I recover from orgasm the guys share a kiss over my body. As soon as my body stops trembling the guys change places, Nick getting between my legs and Jeff sitting at my side. Nick slides down, he lifts my legs over his shoulders and his tongue delves into my dripping pussy. I moan with quivering breath as Nick begins eagerly lapping my juices and teasing my nerve endings with his tongue. Being already stimulated and sensitive, with Nick's tongue deep in my hole and Jeff kissing and caressing my breasts and torso it doesn't take me long to orgasm once again. Screaming out in erotic bliss and euphoric rapture as my body quakes nearly uncontrollably.

"Are you ready?" Jeff asks when Nick withdraws his tongue.

"Yes," I reply breathlessly but with a carnally excited smile. During one of our many talks I told them that I was on birth control, and knowing they'd only been with each other and me sexually we decided condoms were not necessary.

"It might hurt, try not to tense up just tell me slow down," Jeff whispers to me getting between my legs again.

I nod as he strokes himself a couple of times and then he spreads my pussy lips gently. I feel the throbbing head of his cock gently pushing into me and I moan, and then gasp as he penetrates. At first there's a wave of pleasure, but as he moves in farther it starts to get painful. My instinct is to tense up but Jeff said not to so I take a deep breath gripping onto him and tell him to slow down. Jeff pauses and Nick kisses him, and then Nick kisses me and he fondles my breasts while Jeff gently massages my clit. Soon the pain subsides and my hips begin to buck inviting Jeff to move again and he thrust slowly. It continues to hurt for a while but Nick and Jeff keep other parts of me stimulated and soon the pain washes away with a torrent of rapturous pleasure. Wave after wave of pleasure courses through my body as Jeff makes love to me and I'm brought to my third and most incredible orgasm of the night. Jeff climaxes too as I hear him call out my name, tense up slightly and then collapses against my breasts, kissing each one softly.

Jeff pulls out slowly and sits next to Nick and their lips couple in a kiss while I'm still recovering from orgasm. I feel the guys moving on the bed and then Jeff's lips gently touch to mine. I grip the back of his neck and give him a deeply passionate kiss while Nick gently thrusts into me. This time there is no pain only pleasure and it is marvelous and incredibly rapturous pleasure. I moan and tremble, bucking my hips and arching my back, gripping onto Nick and Jeff. When I am breathing too hard and moaning too much to continue kissing Jeff I break the kiss. Jeff happily plays with my breasts and kisses Nick much like Nick did when Jeff was making love to me. Nick and I cry out together in climax, our bodies tremble together and he collapses against my breasts. After a couple of deep breaths he sits up moves off me, he kisses Jeff and they each kiss one of my breasts.

"How do you feel?" Jeff asks as they both caress my body.

"Wonderful, amazing, fantastic it was everything I dreamed," I grin caressing each of their cheeks. "But I'm very tired now that was a lot of orgasms," I yawn.

"Then let's go to bed Cherished One," Nick says.

Jeff turns off the lights and Nick and I get under the covers. Jeff joins us and I'm in the middle, they both wrap me in their arms and I fall asleep blissfully tired and immensely happy.

 **Update Friday February 5** **th** **will continue with their weekend together and possibly include the guys spring break.**


	3. A Future so Bright and so Close

**Before we get started some DeGrassi Saviors website news~**

 **1) The ship polls are down and winners will be announced tomorrow.**

 **2) Check out dragonsprits page for announcements, updates and clues for his stories.**

 **3) Head to tomfeltonlover1991's page for a poll to help her decide on a crossover for DeGrassi and 5 Seconds of Summer. It's currently tied so get those votes in the poll comes down on Sunday.**

 **In other DeGrassi Saviors news check out dragonsprit's story My Self Inflicted Twisted Reality. If you enjoyed Extremes of Leather and Lace you will like this story.**

 **Now onto tonight's chapter! I was determined to not skip any chapters this week but it's been a long tough day with a lot going on in my personal life so it's another short chapter, very short sadly. If I don't get everything I want into chapter 4 then I will be adding a chapter 5 in April.**

 **Ch. 3 A Future so Bright and so Close**

 **(JEFF)**

Clare slides out of the bed between us. I'm sure she's just going to the washroom so I don't even open my eyes. At least not until she whimpers and we both open our eyes.

"You okay Cherished One?" Nick asks before I can.

"Just sore," she says.

"I'm not surprised. You should take a hot bath and we'll go out and get some breakfast and some food for the weekend," I tell her.

"That sounds good," she smiles and we watch her walk slowly to the washroom.

Nick and I get up and dress and go into the washroom to get ready. We both kiss Clare and then get in the car to go to the store. We buy something for dinner tonight and some snack foods for today and tomorrow morning. We pay for the food and then stop at the café in the store to get coffee before heading back to the house. When we return to the house Clare is out of the bath and in a robe on the sofa. We hand her a coffee and begin toasting frozen waffles and eat together on the sofa so Clare doesn't have to move very much.

"Thanks for last night, it was perfect and I never could have pictured it any other way," Clare says after eating.

"Of course Cherished One, and we wouldn't have had it any other way either. We were honored to be given your virginity," Nick says and I nod in agreement.

"I know we have the rest of the weekend but I don't want this time to end. I hope we can see each other again I know you'll be graduating soon but I feel such a deep connection with you both," Clare comments.

"We feel the same, we wish we could take you back with us," Nick says.

"Yeah or take you to New York with us for the summer since we're both going to school there," I add.

"You're both going to school in New York? I want to go to Columbia it's my dream school. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we were all in New York together next year?" Clare remarks with dreamy happy smile on her face.

"That would be amazing we could share an apartment," I grin.

"I would love that, maybe we can plan it for next year when I graduate," Clare says with a hopeful and slightly pleading voice, "assuming I get into Columbia of course."

"I'm sure you'll get in and we'll plan it for next year," I tell her tipping her chin up to capture her lips.

"At least I'll have next year to look forward to, being at Columbia and living with you both. Maybe an official relationship even, although I'm not sure how my mom will take it," Clare remarks.

"I don't know how our parents will take it either but when the three of us are living together they won't have much choice," Nick says and we both nod.

We spend most of the day talking about a future together, living together in New York and what kind of apartment we want, things we want to do, even how we'd tell our parents about us. We heat some oven lasagna and garlic bread for dinner and talk some more about living together next year after Clare graduates. I eat Clare out for dessert and then Nick makes love to her while I make love to him making a Nick sandwich. Then the three of us shower together before going to bed and I sleep in the middle tonight. We wake up Sunday morning and we're all a little bit sad because we have to go home. We eat breakfast together and spend the morning just cuddling in bed together and feeding each other breakfast.

"I wish I could go with you," Clare sighs after we've packed the cars and are ready to leave.

"Us too. Call us when you're home safe," Nick tells her and gives her a long passionate kiss.

When Nick is done I kiss Clare and then she gets in her car. We watch her drive away and then get in the car to return home.

"I think I miss her already," I comment as we began driving.

Nick nods, "Me too."

 **(CLARE)**

"Clare can I see you a moment?" Principal Simpson requests.

"Sure," I nod following him into his office.

It's been five weeks since my wonderful weekend with Jeff and Nick. We've spoken every day since either by phone, e-mail or video chat. It's not quite the same as being with them and I am a little jealous they get to spend all this time together and I'm not there with them.

"Clare this is Mrs. Calla Lair from Columbia's English and Comparative Literature Department and head of the Distinguished Writing Program," Principal Simpson says introducing me to the woman in his office. She's tall with a distinguished face and dark hair that's beginning to grey. She has deep set dark eyes but wears a friendly smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Columbia is my dream school I plan to go there after I graduate next year," I tell her with a big smile.

"I know Principal Simpson told me and he sent me many of your writing samples after I saw something you wrote online. It is very rare to find a writer like you or a budding journalist with so much potential. I'm heading a special writing program next year and I want to offer you a spot on it. Only eight students will be invited," she says.

"I'm very honored and I would love to but I'm only in grade eleven now."

"Actually Clare with your credits from the gifted program, all the extra credit projects and extra-curriculars you're only a few credits and an independent project away from graduating. You went through entire reading list for all four years in grade nine. And you've been a grade ahead in all your non-elective classes since the end of the gifted program. It will mean extra work in the coming months but if you want to you can graduate this year," Principal Simpson tells me.

"Yes I will do whatever it takes, more than it takes I want to do this," I nod enthusiastically with a huge grin. Not only am I being personally invited to my dream school and in the program I want but a special writing program as well, and best of all I'm graduating the same year as the guys! That means everything we've talking about and dreaming about being in New York together could happen this year. In a few months I could be living with them in an apartment in New York and be with them every day, the very thought makes my heart flutter.

"Excellent here is a packet with everything you need to know and I will be in touch. I'm really looking forward to you joining us Clare," Callas tells me handing me a thick envelope.

"I can't wait either," I grin.

"Meet me after school Clare we'll discuss what you'll have to do in order to meet the graduation criteria," Principal Simpson says.

"I will Sir thank you and it was so great meeting you Mrs. Lair."

"Call me Calla," she smiles.

I walk out of Mr. Simpson's office calm and composed and then squeal and run down the halls to find my friends. Actually Jake finds me first, grabbing my arm as I run past him.

"Whoa what's with you?" Jake asks.

"I'm graduating this year I've been invited to a special program at Columbia!" I tell him in one excited breath and then take off running again to find Adam. My best friend is walking in with Drew and Dallas. I run over and attack hug Adam with a happy squeal.

"Whoa I didn't think she could scream so high," Dallas comments.

"Why the extremely happy demeanor this morning?" Adam laughs hugging me back.

"A woman from Columbia came to the school and invited me to be part of a special writing program next year. Principal Simpson said I could graduate early I just need to do some extra work. I'm going to Columbia Adam, in September I don't have to wait until next year and I'll be able to live with Nick and Jeff!"

"Hey that's great it's everything you wanted. I'm gonna miss spending senior year with you," Adam remarks.

"You can come visit us in New York," I tell Adam.

"I can't believe we'll barely be graduating and you'll be graduating early but I'm happy for you," Dallas says and hugs me.

"Yeah me either but I'm happy for you," Drew nods and hugs me too, "uh who are Jeff and Nick?"

"Guys, boyfriends I guess…errr maybe. I can't wait to call them and tell them we can live together in a few months. Come on Adam we need to go find Alli, Jenna and K.C. and everyone so I can tell them," I insist pulling Adam away and running down the hall with him.

Everyone I tell is happy for me and after school I meet with Mr. Simpson and he tells me what needs to happen for me to graduate early. It will be hard work but it's doable. When I get home the first thing I do is call Jeff.

"Hi Cherished One," Jeff smiles.

"Hi Sweet One is Darling One there too?"

"Yes you have us both," Nick tells me.

"I have amazing news I'm going to graduate this year!"

"Really?"

"You mean it? You'll graduate at the same time as us?"

"Yeah it's going to be hard work but I can do it. I even got into Columbia I've been invited to participate in a special writing program next year. This means we don't have to wait another year to live together just a few months."

"This is incredible," Jeff says with an ecstatic tone.

"It's fantastic. It's perfect," Nick comments and I can hear how he's smiling.

"I wish you were here I want to kiss you so badly this is perfect," Jeff adds.

"I wish I was there too but we'll be together soon, much sooner than we thought. We can start thinking about apartments and maybe looking. We should at least start looking at what neighborhood we want to be in."

"We'll start looking now, we can move during the summer," Nick remarks excitedly and I can practically hear him bouncing with excitement.

"I can't wait, June can't come soon enough. I hear my mom home, or maybe my stepdad but I still need to tell my parents I'll call you guys later."

We say goodbye and hang up and I bounce down the stairs. Mom is home and I tell her all about being invited to Columbia but as she doesn't really know about Jeff and Nick I don't mention living with them yet. Mom waivers between extreme pride and happiness that I've been bestowed such an honor and saying she'll miss me and I'm too young to go away to college. Ultimately though she's happy for me and I tell her that I even have two boys to live with. I explain to her about Jeff and Nick and how I met them in Ottawa but leave out everything about being intimate with them. I do tell her that they are in a relationship but not that I'm also part of that relationship. She's not too sure about me living with two boys but thinking that they're gay seems to help and Glen points out I'll be safer living with two boys. By the end of the evening Mom is calling everyone we know to brag about me going to Columbia and being personally invited. While she's doing that I'm on the phone with Jeff and Nick looking at apartments and we're all hoping June comes fast.

 **Again sorry for the short but there's another chapter in March and as I said I may add a 5** **th** **chapter in April. The update on Friday March 4** **th** **will begin with Clare's graduation most likely.**


	4. Love is Country Better Ruled with Someon

**Last chapter for this story so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Ch. 4 Love is Country Better Ruled with Someone**

 **(NICK)**

"This is it DeGrassi Community School, I wonder where the ceremony is?" Jeff questions as we walk down the street to the school building.

"Must be inside," I reply and we walk up the steps.

We walk in and see a lot of people gathered around the entrance to the auditorium and we assume that's where the graduation ceremony is. We enter the auditorium and begin looking for somewhere to sit.

"Jeff and Nick right?" A blonde girl asks. She was at the showcase in Ottawa but I can't remember her name.

"Yeah you were at the showcase," I nod.

"I'm Jenna, Clare didn't say you were coming," Jenna comments extending her hand.

"She doesn't know we thought we'd surprise her," I reply.

"Aww that's so sweet. Come sit with us," Jenna insists. She turns and walks down the aisle and then comes to a row of seats. We both recognize Adam from pictures we've seen on Clare's phone. "Adam, Alli this is Jeff and Nick," Jenna introduces us to Adam and the Indian girl with him.

"Clare talks about you two a lot it's good to finally meet you. So you're Clare's boyfriends, the three of us are her best friends, well us and Eli but he's graduating today too so he's backstage with Clare and the others," Alli says.

"It's nice to meet you all," Jeff smiles and I nod.

We sit down and while we're waiting for the graduates to come out Alli starts pointing out people in the room and telling us who they are. She points out Clare's dad as well as Clare's Mom and stepdad. She points out some of the teachers and other classmates. Then music starts and all the graduates come out. We see Clare and we both grin, she doesn't see us until she sits down, she spots us and grins in happy surprise blowing us both a kiss. We watch the principal give a speech and then the valedictorian gives a speech and then the graduates come up one at a time and get their diplomas. When they come up to get their diplomas the principal says something about the person and what they are doing in the future. Adam cheers for a boy we find out is his billet brother and he cheers for Eli. When Clare comes up the principal announces she's graduating a year early and is going to a special writing program at Columbia next year. We all cheer; Jeff and I blow her a kiss. When the graduates all have their diplomas everyone claps and then the graduates come down to greet friends and family. Clare goes over to greet her parents and we see her stepbrother with her.

"This is my brother Drew and this is Dallas, these are Clare's boyfriends Jeff and Nick," Adam introduces us and we shake their hands then Clare comes over.

"I didn't think you guys were coming," Clare grins and hugs us both.

"We wanted to surprise you," I tell her.

"I'd kiss you both but my parents are here and they don't know about you guys. I have to go take pictures with Jake and spend a bit of time with my family. There's a graduation party at Adam's place maybe you two can go back with the Torres family?" Clare says looking at Adam hopefully.

"Yeah no problem there's room in the van," Adam nods.

"We'll see you at the party," we tell Clare.

We stick close to Adam and when it's time to go we walk out with him and his family to the parking lot. He tells his parents we're Clare's friends she'll be living with in New York, his mom doesn't seem too sure about this idea but she doesn't say anything. When we get to Adam's house everyone pitches in to set up the party which they're holding in their yard and we get everything set up in no time. Other graduates, Adam's grandparents and a few other parents begin to arrive.

"So you're both dating Clare?" Drew questions. He's with his girlfriend Bianca who also graduated today and we met earlier.

"Not sure that dating is the right word but yeah we're her boyfriends and each other's boyfriends," I tell them.

"So you guys are bi?" Bianca asks.

"Yes and Clare was the first girl we've been with."

We talk with Drew, Bianca and then Adam a bit before Clare and Jake show up. She introduces us to Jake as her friends but we understand why.

"I thought about telling my parents about our relationship but I don't think it's going to go well. I will tell them we're going to be living together in New York," Clare says when the three of us sit down to eat.

"We haven't told our parents that you're our girlfriend either. They know that we're both bi but we weren't sure how'd they take that we're both dating the same girl. We thought we'd tell them after we moved too, we can all decide when the time is right," I tell Clare and she smiles.

We spend several hours at the party; we get to know Clare's closest friends pretty well. I don't know how our parents will take that we're all living together and in a relationship but I think by the end of the night Adam, Alli, Jenna and Eli are all accepting of our relationship and happy for us. Jeff and I have a hotel room for the night so when Clare leaves with Jake we go to the hotel room. Just before we fall asleep Clare sends me a text asking us to come to dinner tomorrow night to meet her family and tell them we'll all be living together in New York. We tell her we'll be there and get ready for bed.

Clare calls us the next morning and we meet her for breakfast then she shows us around Toronto a little. We spend the whole day together and then return to her house for dinner. Her family knows she's moving to New York tomorrow and they were extremely proud of her for graduating early and getting into this exclusive program, they just don't know she's going to be living with us. Her mom, stepdad and stepbrother are here of course along with her dad. Since we're the strangers her parents ask us a lot of questions, mostly small talk questions like our ages, where we're from and stuff like that.

"We're all going to school in New York and we'll be living together," Clare announces after her dad asks Jeff and I where we're going to school.

"Clare you're seventeen you can't be living with two boys you hardly know," her mom disputes.

"I'm seventeen and I'm going away to college. I know Nick and Jeff very well. I'll be a lot safer in an apartment with them than in a dorm room. You don't have to be happy about it but it is happening. We're leaving tomorrow," Clare says assertively.

"I'm not sure this a good idea but you've always been mature and wise Clare so I trust your judgement," her dad remarks.

"She'll be safe living with two guys and from what I saw last night she'll be well taken care of," Jake comments and we smile at him.

Helen is obviously not happy about this idea but she keeps silent. Actually she keeps silent for the rest of dinner. At least she's not yelling our anything. We say goodbye and leave after dinner going back to the hotel. We spend a little time talking about the dinner and thinking it went pretty well until there's a knock on our door. Jeff opens it and a tearful Clare comes in, Jeff closes the door and we both take her into our arms.

"Jake dropped me off, as soon you guys left we all started fighting. I couldn't take it; Jake and Glen will bring my stuff in the morning. I can't be around my mom I don't even want to see her can I stay here tonight?" Clare asks between her tears and sniffling.

"Of course Cherished One," I tell her kissing her salted lips gently. Jeff turns her and kisses her gently and then we take her to the bed and both hold her.

 **(JEFF)**

"Are you okay?" I ask Clare as she's very tense and sitting very rigid at my side.

"I'm just really worried about how your parents are going to take the news," she says.

Today was the first day of college for all of us. We also decided today would be the day that we tell our parents we're in a relationship. Of course my parents and Nick's already know he and I are together and they all know we're living together, just not that we're all together together.

We've been living together in New York now for ten weeks now. We got a two bedroom apartment even though we generally only need one bedroom. We all sleep in one bed although we do sometimes find Clare sleeping in the guestroom because one of us was snoring too loud for her to sleep. Of course we always go into the guestroom and snuggle her awake when we don't find her in the bed the next morning.

It's been ten weeks of bliss for us and we even had Adam come visit last weekend. And when Adam left we knew we'd need to reveal our relationship to our parents soon because it was likely our parents would want to come visit us.

"It will be fine, our parents will be happy. We can chat with your mom first," I comment.

"No she didn't even like the fact we were living together we're calling both of your parents first," Clare shakes her head.

We begin with my parents, I already texted them to make sure they could video chat. Nick and I sit together and Clare is trying to hide behind me, when my parent's faces come on the screen she ducks out of the video screen all together.

"Hi Honey, hi Nick how are you? How's New York? How was your first day of school?"

"We're good, and school was good. You two remember Clare?" I ask pulling her into the screen so they can see her. They've met her over video chat before and she was happy to talk to them before she's just nervous about telling them today.

"Of course how are you Clare?"

"I'm fine, my first day of school was great," Clare says.

"We want you to know that we're all in a relationship, the two of us are with Clare. We're falling in love with her and we have been since that first night in Ottawa," I inform my parents putting my arm around Clare and taking Nick's hand. He reaches over and takes Clare's hand.

My dad looks shocked but he's smiling from one corner of his mouth. I see shock in my mom's eyes but a large smile on her face.

"I knew you were both bisexual but I didn't think you'd both be dating the same girl. Well you all look happy and that's what's important," Mom says.

"Yes that's what matters and Clare's very sweet and pretty I can see why you both fell for her," Dad comments and Clare smiles.

We talk to my parents for a few more minutes and then hang up with them to call Nick's parents. They react pretty much the same way my parents did. Then it's time to call Clare's mom and Clare's hands are shaking just holding the phone to text her mom and see if she can talk. Her mom sends a text back that she's getting on the video chat program and Clare signs in. Clare is in the middle now, Helen smiles at her and gives Nick and I look, not necessarily a mean look just like she's displeased that we're here for their chat.

"Hi Dear how was your first day of school?" Helen asks ignoring us.

"It was great I really love the special writing program and Calla is amazing."

"Wonderful. Still enjoying New York and the apartment?"

"Yes very much," Clare says and I squeeze her hand because she's avoiding telling her mom about us. Clare looks at me and takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Mom you know that I live with Jeff and Nick," Clare comments but before Clare can continue her mom butts in.

"Yes to my displeasure, I don't agree with the decision to live with two boys you barely know."

"I'm aware of that and I'm sure you're not going to like this either but we're not just living together we're also in a relationship, all three of us," Clare announces and her mom just looks horrified. She glares at Nick and I like we killed her daughter.

"I can't even…how could you…I don't even want to…" Helen babbles in shocked hatred and revulsion and then she just closes her laptop so she doesn't have to look at any of us anymore.

Nick and I look at Clare and the pain on her face is heartbreaking. We knew it wouldn't go well with Clare's mom given how she reacted to the three of us living together but I don't think any of us expected that reaction. Poor Clare is absolutely devastated; she's biting her lip and looks on the verge of tears. Her mother couldn't even respond just shut the laptop and walked away essentially shutting Clare out of her life.

Nick and I both kiss her temples and wrap her in our arms. She nuzzles into us and while she never cries she clings to us and her body trembles with shaky breaths. We sit there in silence for a long time; this is not the first time we've had people react badly to our relationship. In the last month the three of us have together attended each other's orientation reception dinners. We did not hide the fact that we were together and some people thought it was great while others voiced their disgust. It really didn't bother us too much that strangers didn't understand our relationship but this is Clare's mom and she didn't yell or express her anger or even really express her disgust she just shut us out.

"Do you want to call your dad?" I ask Clare and she shakes her head.

"I don't think he'll react any better than my mom and I don't think I can take that again," she says.

"What about Jake? He seemed to be pretty accepting of us at your graduation. We didn't tell him we were in a relationship but he saw us at the party and the dinner he probably knew or had some idea at least," Nick suggests and Clare nods a little.

"Better he hear it from me than whatever he might get from Glen who will hear it from my mom," she says. She sends a text to Jake asking him to video chat and he says he's available so she calls him.

"Hey what's up? You don't look happy," Jake comments when he sees Clare.

"I just talked to my mom, we decided to tell our parents today that we're all in one relationship," Clare admits and I see Jake's face change. He's not angry or anything he looks somewhere between disappointed and remorseful but I don't think it's about Clare's announcement.

"She didn't take it well did she?" Jake asks and we all shake our heads.

"She didn't yell but she driveled a few half sentences in a tone of stupefaction and loathsome repulsion and then closed her laptop. I mean she didn't say it but she pretty much disowned me for being happy."

"That really sucks I'm sorry Clare. I'll call my dad to tell him your side I'm sure Helen will tell him something that isn't true. I can't say I'm too shocked I've watched you guys together it's obvious you care about each other. I can't say I totally get being in a three-way relationship but if you guys are happy and you're good to Clare then I'm cool with it and happy for you guys," Jake tells us.

"Thanks Jake," Clare smiles.

"I'm going to call my dad right now before Helen has too much time to turn him against you," Jake says.

We tell him thanks again and turn off the video chat program. Clare lets out a breath she's been holding since her mom called and we both hug her.

"I think I need some air, I think I'll go for a walk," Clare tells us after a few minutes.

"Do you want company?" I ask her.

"No I need some time to myself right now, I need to process the fact that my mom is just shutting me out of her life. When I get back though I'm going to need you both to cuddle me," she tells us.

"We'll be here and we'll hold you the second you get back and not let go," I tell her and she smiles.

Clare kisses us both and we let her go, of course making sure she takes her phone and purse. When the door is closed I look at Nick, we both feel terrible and wish we could do something to take her pain away but there really isn't. We can't go back in time or change her mom's mind but we can hold her and remind her that we love her and we will.

"She knows we love her but it must hurt so badly to have your own mom react that way. She's too afraid to even call her dad," Nick comments.

"Maybe we can have like a commitment ceremony or something, they used to do that sort of thing right? Like giving a girl a pin," I remark.

"Yeah that's a great idea we don't have pins and we can't really fly in Adam and her other friends but maybe we could have three of them on video chat," Nick remarks.

"Yeah and I have an idea," I smile.

 **(CLARE)**

I unlock the door to the apartment Friday evening and find the living room decorated with a romantic almost wedding-like ambience. There are bubble lanterns hanging, a few candles and lots of flowers. Not only are Nick and Jeff a little dressed up and standing in the center of the room but I see Adam, Jake and Alli with Jenna on our laptops via video chat.

"What is going on?" I ask with such a big smile I'm kind of laughing a little.

"It's been a long hard week for all of us, we've all been adjusting to school and of course we started the week having your mom shun all of us. We know how much that hurt you and we know it's been difficult to be judged for our relationship by people who don't even know us. We thought that we would reaffirm to us and to some of the people closest to you joining us through video chat that we are in love and we care about each other very much," Jeff tells me.

"So this is our commitment ceremony," Nick says and I smile. Jeff takes my purse and sets it down then they both take my hands and pull me to the center of the room so we're visible from each laptop.

"Clare and Nick I love you both. Since that night in Ottawa we clicked and have had this amazing connection. The two of you are what makes me happy and what makes me want to do and be better. I feel incredibly privileged to have found not one but two people that make me incredibly happily and love every day of my life because I have you both. I don't care what anyone else thinks or says because I am incredibly happy because of the two of you," Jeff says and then he kisses us both. Nick and I are both grinning ear to ear. Then Jeff takes out a little box and I see he has two pins from his school in the box, he pins one on me and one on Nick.

"I am an extremely lucky person to have fallen in love not once but twice and be able to be in a relationship those people. I didn't think things would get better than finding Jeff and being with him and then this incredibly beautiful girl with alluring blue eyes came into our lives. Our connection was felt from that very first night and we didn't think we'd see you again after that weekend but we never stopped thinking about you. We had an amazing weekend together and another one over your March break and now we're all living together and beginning the next chapter of our lives together. I know that not everyone understands our relationship but I know that I'm happy every day because of the two of you," Nick finishes and kisses us both. He then takes a box from his pocket and pins us each with one of his school pins and now it's my turn.

"Whoo okay," I let out a shaky breath, "I've been kind of ambushed here but ambushed in probably the best way possible."

Everybody laughs at this and I take a moment to collect my thoughts. It's like giving vows in a way and I want to say everything that I'm feeling and how much I care about and love both Nick and Jeff.

"I didn't ever think I was going to have such an incredible night when I went to Ottawa. Nor did I imagine being so profoundly affected by that weekend or the two of you. I left having been changed for the better but unable to take you from my mind and missing you both so much. I felt an emptiness because you weren't with me. You both make me so happy and fulfilled in entirely different ways and the same ways. I love you both so much, I love that I'm going to my dream school and living in this incredible city and with two men that I love so much. Two men that love and cherish me so much that a single look from either of you can make me feel like a princess. I don't know how I became so blessed to be this lucky. I don't know what else to say except that I love you both so much. And I didn't know we were doing this so I don't have pins."

"We picked them up for you," Jeff says pulling a box from his other pocket and handing it to me.

I smile and pin each of them with a pin from my school. I'm crying a little but they are happy tears. I wipe them away; take a deep breath before kissing Nick and then Jeff. Then the three of us kiss, everyone on the laptops are cheering and my heart is soaring. It sucks to not have support from my parents but I know we're not alone and we have a lot of support. Most importantly we are in love and we have each other and I can't wait for whatever comes next for all of us.

 **That's it I hope you all enjoyed this little crossover shot that became a short story.**


End file.
